Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 2 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 60 }{ 10 } $
$ = 8 \times 2 + 7 \times 6 $ $ = 16 + 7 \times 6 $ $ = 16 + 42 $ $ = 58 $